The embodiments herein relate generally to a system for mounting items to a wall, and in particular a stake system that permits wide variety of configurations to accommodate various weights of the item being hung.
Numerous mechanisms exist for application to a wall for hanging items to the wall, colloquially referred to as picture hangers. Some require tools for insertion. Others require that if you wish to hang initially a light item, and then later replace it with a heavier item, you must then remove the existing picture hanger and replace it with a different one that can accomodate the heavier weight. Still others require a molly, particularly when applying the hanger to a portion of the wall where there is no support stud directly behind the spot chosen for the hanger. Others come out of the wall too easily, or fall out if not applied properly or if used to hang an item to heavy for it. And, depending upon what type of backing hardware is on the back of the picture or item to be hung, a user might need to choose a different wall hanger to accommodate the hardware. Thus, there is a need for a system that is easy to use, does not necessarily need any tools, provides secure hanging of items that come with various backing hardware configurations, and can be easily employed to accomodate heavier items at the same location where a lighter item had previously been hung.